Talk:Toby Cavanaugh/@comment-1936167-20130925212229
Okay, I thought that I would share a little rant a posted on a Degrassi Wiki blog, a few days ago. Toby is seemingly one of the most hated characters, as far as I've noticed from the people on this wiki. I understand that everyone has a different opinion, or preferences towards certain characters, but half of you Toby haters dislike him for the most invalid reasons, and even if you do have reason to dislike him, none of you ever take the time to truly analyse everything he has been through. Try doing THAT before judging. Kay bye. Personally, I feel that Toby Cavanaugh is one of the characters who has arguably suffered through the most. Even though many would say the four liars have been through more, I feel that with Toby's troubled past and harsh upbringing, he can very well be considered as the most distraught character. First, his mother died in some tragic way, that no one even knows for certain yet how, and left him to deal with the world alone. In addition, Toby continues to search for the real motive behind his mothers death to this day. She was taken away from him too soon. Toby was left to deal with a very harsh life ahead. Firstly, he was adandoned to live with his psychotic step-sister, who actually abused him, by blackmailing him into having a sexual relationship with her. Secondly, when Ali (and the girls) set off the bomb in the family's garage, blinding Jenna, Ali blackmailed Toby into taking the blame for her actions, otherwise she would tell everyone about his affair with Jenna. What's sad is that he accepted, not necessarily just because he didn't want everyone to know about him and Jenna's affair, but because he was SO afraid of Jenna that he knew going to juvie would get him away from her. That is how much he feared her -- that he was willing to be sent to juvenile detention to avoid anymore of her abuse. :c He spent a year in juvie, but was finally released. Ironically, the day of his exemption was also the day Alison went missing and was 'murdered.' After finally coming home, he was shunned by everyone as a social pariah and a suspected murderer. He was alone with no one to help fend for him, originally. Of course, he eventually befriended Emily, the rest of the girls, and formed a strong relationship with Spencer -- but that requires a lot more development details, summarization, and explanation, which I am not going to go into, haha. Luckily, overtime, Toby was exonerated of murder charges, but the pain in his life was far from refined. I should probably speak a bit about what Spencer has done for him. Spoby is my OTP of the series, after all. I feel that her compassion, support, guidance and love has literally brought light back into his life. She's given him reason to be happy again. She's given him strength, and above all, hope. I feel that she's practically saved him from the misery and pain he used to feel every single day. What grinds me is when the Toby haters deprecate him for being a nuisance to Spencer. #Wrong. Toby's loyalty has always laid with Spencer. He is loyal to a fault. If you can't understand that part of his character, you're probably watching something else, just saying. Loyal to a fault itself means taking loyalty to extremes, which Toby clearly does. He joined the A-TEAM not to betray Spencer, but to protect her. He joined forces with his girlfriends nemesis, exposed himself to high dangers, all to save her. Sure, he has an undying devotion to her that, at times, clouds his judgement, but that just further exemplifies how loyal, compassionate, and protective he is of her. That's what I love about him too. His loyalty is both his strongest point, as well as his fatal flaw, and that just gives his character all the more dimension. c: When the haters bash his character because they think he's ugly, well, EL OH EL, bitches can swerve. They're so superficial and vain. Anyone with half a mind can understand that those reasons are irrelevant and invalid to determine even ones own likeliness of a character, so I don't need to go into detail there, since all of you who will read this understand that those people are dumbasses. However, this is another whole irrelevant story so whatever. Adios. In conclusion though, this sort of sums up why I LOVE Toby Cavanaugh. He's my favourite character on Pretty Little Liars. He's complex, developed, multidimensional, and above all, loyal. When it comes to fictional characters, I automatically warm up to the characters who have this similar mediocrity of possessing an inwardly broken heart, yet show apparent traits of loyalty and faithfulness. Loyal characters are the ones I absolutely love, and it's blatantly obvious that Toby is a loyal little puppy. End of rant. Bye.